These types of hinged structures, particularly bracelets and necklaces, often include expensive and/or fragile components: watch cases, jewels, or suchlike, which are sensitive to shocks and which it is important to protect.
It is known to insert damping links, made of rubber of similar, which are voluminous and unattractive, and which cannot easily be adapted to a pre-existing jewel structure
It is consequently difficult to transform a piece of jewelry with a hinged structure in order to give it sufficient protection against shocks, while preventing the components thereof from hitting each other.
EP Patent Application No. 1 287 758 A1 in the name of SWATCH GROUP MAN SERV AG—RADO discloses a hollow link for a watch bracelet, including an element for mechanical coupling to other links or to the watch case using transverse pins. This component projects through an aperture in the link and is returned inside the link by a return spring after pinning. The issue is to improve the interface connection while protecting the fragile, antagonistic components (links, case, horns, decorative elements), particularly when they are made of ceramic, in a preferred implementation of the invention.